vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadowbats
The Shadowbats are a group of cultists who branched out of a former mercenary company known as The Hellbats. They recently made their presence known in Callous Row. Lead by a mysterious figure named Shara Nique they are spreading the word of "The Great Fire" coming. Heavily armed, commanding a small army of zealots anyone dealing with them should be careful not to end up on their bad side. They don't seem to hold any fear from the corporations or respect for life and are quick to devolve into armed conflict. History of the Shadowbats Entering Callous Row The existing Shadowbats is a splinter organization originating from The Hellbats but are now run by cultists. A bounty hunter named Lazarus (portrayed by Arcadum) visited the Row and warned Loch about them coming for him. They were looking for him because of something he did back on the planet Abraxis.Arcadum stream 2020-01-11 Ep11 Incursion and capture of Loch |thumb]] The Shadowbats made an entrance into Callous Row heavily armed and looking for Loch. At first greeted warmly by the unsuspecting Guidebot they push him aside and move to the old Hellbat headquarters to get their orders. Looking for Alfons who reportedly knows of the last whereabouts of Loch they lay siege to the bank and interrogated Mayor Eric. They eventually locate Loch who by chance walks by and introduces himself by his real name. Arrested he goes along willingly but the word of his capture reaches the local inhabitants of the Row who wont accept his capture. The inhabitants put up a fight attacking the Shadowbats head on, Jack Montagne was fatally wounded and later died from his injuries. Talus Nova was also shot but survived. Although forming a resistance Loch is captured and the Shadowbats escape the Row, leaving 2 casualties behind. Arcadum stream 2020-01-17 Ep12 Shadowrunner counter-attack Loch was rescued by Rook doing a head on attack with his small army of shadowrunners that few survivors. After the rescue it became clear that "the great fire" that the Shadowbats refer to is probably "The Prometheus" missiles, capable of massive levels of destruction. The Prometheus was a battleship that Loch commanded during The War of Unification and got him labeled a "War criminal" for destroying a warp gate ferrying civilians. Coach Eric had amassed his own rescue effort along with the Quixote corporate aligned Lange Pliskin but they met the escapees on the way out, proving to have wasted their efforts.Arcadum stream 2020-01-31 Ep14 Trivia *The Shadowbats name sounds similar to The Hellbats but they should not be confused. Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2020-01-17 20-23-21.045 Shadowbats.png|The Shadowbats Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 20 Guidebot greets the Hellbats.jpg|Guidebot unsuspectingly greets them warmly, as he does with any new visitors to the row. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 21 Guidebot greets the Hellbats.jpg|They push him aside and move about their business. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 22 Shadowbats HQ.jpg|The Shadowbats HQ Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 23 Shadowbats.jpg|Receiving orders. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 25 Shadowbats at the bank.jpg|Laying siege to the bank Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 26 Shadowbats at the bank.jpg|Greasepalms looks on. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 28 Loch and Shadowbats.jpg|Loch is captured. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 17 Attacking the Shadowbats.jpg|Rooks group of shadowrunners assault the Shadowbat base. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 19 Attacking the Shadowbats.jpg|A Shadowbat mercenary and civilian slave are held at gunpoint. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 25 Rescuing Loch from the Shadowbats.jpg|Lochs interrogation and torture is interrupted. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 28 Duncyn looses his shit on a Shadowbat.jpg|Duncyn looses his temper on a Shadowbat, stabbing him to death, blaming them for causing Jacks death. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 32 Nash and Warren help Loch escape.jpg|Nash and Warren assists Loch in his escape. Category:Callous Row Lore